HetaOni: OC Edition
by xXSkinnyDeerXx
Summary: When five friends find a mansion in the mountains, they decide to venture inside, much to the monsters' delights. One by one, they face the dreaded Onis to reach freedom. But, when a certain journal is found, the friends realize that they have died in this mansion before, and unless they escape, they will die again. Crappy summary is crappy. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my readers! It's me, SuNorShipper! You may know me better as FandomQueen02, but she is no more! Wow, that sounded creepy... Anygays! This is a HetaOni fanfiction starring my OC and my friends'. At the bottom note section, I will explain OCs. ~Auf Weidersehen, Darlings~!**

Five figures walked out of a thick and lush forest surrounding a sprawling mansion. A small and curvy blonde girl wearing an oversized hoodie ran towards the mansion excitedly and whipped around to face her companions. "I told you, Freya! I knew the mansion was here, but you said I was being an idiot! Hahaha!" Tennessee laughed.

A small girl with dark brown hair wearing a black tank top huffed and blew her shaggy bangs out of her eyes. "Whatever, Carrie. I hiked for three hours-even though that's nothing for me- just to see some old house? What a waste of time." Georgia growled in a Russian accent.  
>"I-I don't know, you guys. This is like, too scary." Warsaw stuttered while nervously backing up, his emerald eyes shifting around nervously. He ran into Georgia, who growled and wrapped her fingers around one of the many knives strapped to her dark purple skinny jeans.<p>

Indiana looked up from the Minecraft Gamer Guide she was reading to look at the pale-painted house and it's dark and blurred windows. Her blue eyes shifted behind her glasses to look at the door, which rattled and shook in the wind. "C'mon, guys! Let's go inside!" Tennessee yelled while racing up to the door. She turned the doorknob and the door creaked open.

Faeroe Islands, or Fae to her friends, stood back reluctantly. "G-guys, I don't think we should go inside." She murmured, lavender eyes cautious. Jannette patted her shoulder in sympathy, but none the less dragged her forwards. Carrie, who had heard her reluctant friend's protest, turned around. "Don't worry, Fae! We'll protect you! With my super strength, Freya's knives, Indy's pistol, and Otto's bow, you'll be well protected!"

Reluctantly, Fae, Warsaw, and Georgia followed Tennessee and Indiana inside the manor.

The main corridor was relatively clean, with little furniture to navigate around. To the group's left and right are two more hallways, but directly ahead and to the left is another passage way with a large flight of stairs leading to the second floor. The place appeared to be new, but there was an odd and old smell, like at your grandparents' house. Faeroe glanced about, but noticed a frown on Freya's face, as if she was trying to remember something.

"Okay, broskis! We, like, looked, so can we go now?" Otto demanded while flipping his longish, light brown hair.

_SMASH! _

Everyone gasped (Warsaw clung to Freya's skinny arm and Tennessee hid behind Indiana) and sharply turned towards the left corridor, but none of them could see anybody.

"W-WHAT WAS _THAT_?!" Carrie shrieked while still hiding behind her younger sister. "It HAS to be a ghost! Oh man! Oh man! This is to much like that horror RPG that I borrowed from Japan about a group of kids who get locked in a mansion filled with puzzles along with monsters!"

"There's no such thing as ghosts, idiot!" Georgia growled while whacking Tennessee over the head. "I'll go check it out."  
>"Yeah! And good luck coming back a-alive!" Tennessee snapped. Fae simply furrowed her platinum-blonde brow in worry. Georgia turned and headed down the corridor...then disappeared.<p>

Freya's construction boots thumped against the dusty floor boards in a steady rhythm as she listened for more noises. Her icy demeanor seemed to counteract the eeriness of the manor. On the inside, though, she was a little nervous. Georgia didn't believe in ghosts, but something supernatural was definitely happening...

Looking to her left, Freya's eyes landed on a lone door. The breaking sound definitely didn't come from there; it sounded to far away to come from the room beyond. With that thought, Georgia continued down the hallway until she reached a door and waltzed inside, entering a large and empty room. Immediately, Freya noticed broken shards of china on the floor. She nudged the shards under a table, not even bothering to clean them up. "I better get back soon before Tenn does something stupid." She sighed.

There was a second door in the room, but when Georgia tried to open it, the door simply rattled and didn't move. Freya scolded herself for wasting valuable brain space on supernatural thoughts and went to exit the room.

As soon as she walked into the main hallway, she noticed that the others were nowhere to be seen. "Where...?" Freya muttered. "Oh. They probably went outside, trying to scare me when I walk outside, the little fuckers." But, when she tried to turn the doorknob... it wouldn't budge.

She was locked inside an unfamiliar place and her friends were nowhere to be found. Oh, well, at least this was better than how she was treated during the Soviet Union. No. This was worse. At least in the old days Georgia had her siblings and the Baltics to keep her company. She felt ...trapped.

**I'm baaack... Okay, so I bet you are wondering who in hetalia's name are these OCs!**

**Tennessee: Carrie Jones- Daughter of America, Older Sister of Indiana Nickname: Tenn  
>Indiana: Jannette Jones- Daughter of America, Younger Sister of Tennessee Nickname: Indiana Jones Indy  
>Warsaw: Otto Lukascwicz(?)- Son of Poland Nickname: Sparkles (Don't Ask...)<br>Georgia: Freya Romanoff- Ex-wife of Turkey and Russia, Little Sister of Russia Nickname: Unknown (Everyone who heard it is dead...)  
>Faeroe Islands: Fae Williams- Daughter of Canada, Sibling of Norway and Denmark Nickname: Faerie <strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my little chickies! I regret to inform you that I am NOT SuNorShipper! I am simply Su's girlfriend, Nor! Su is currently in the hospital, under going radiation treatments. Don't worry; it isn't leukemia! She just has osteosarcoma! Actually that's a little worse. She won't be able to write or type for a while, so I will sub in for her regularly! Please PM all of you support and lesbian hate crimes, for Su-san still likes reads those! She actually wrote this (in her mind) and had me type it. Stop being so lazy, babe!  
>Su: YOU stop being a little f*ck!<br>I would if you would stop cussing at me! Honestly, treatment is making you a real crab!**

**~Ciao!**

Indiana leaned heavily against the wall, taking shuddering, but deep breaths as she clutched her dark blue hoodie in panic. She can't even remember what caused her and the others to scatter from the main hall like mice, but whatever it was, it was terrifying...

All sense of direction was hopelessly lost on her. Jannette can't remember which corridor she ran down. She knows it wasn't the one that Georgia ran down, or else the smaller girl would have found her, knife drawn, ready to attack.

She finds herself waiting-for what though?- while fearfully glancing up and down the corridor with foggy glasses. Her legs trembled from racing up two flights of stairs while running from whatever was chasing him. Indiana tried opening the doors, but the ones on the Third Floor wouldn't open.

"Tennessee, Warsaw, Georgia, Faeroe..." Muttering those names did nothing to soothe her racing heart, but her mind was calmed, and she took another shuddering breath. Before sliding against the wall and onto the floor.

She shut her eyes and tried to remember how she ended up here. Indy tried using the same technique that Freya uses every time she goes out drinking with the Germany Brothers to remember the previous night's activities. Jannette imagined that time reversed with her in it, like rewinding a video to a part you want to see again. That part was extremely fuzzy in Indy's mind, causing her to get a headache. She kept trying...there! She was still in the hallway with Tenn, Warsaw, and Fae! But no...wait! The group split up after a large, gray, and humanoid figure chased Fae until they were out of sight!

Indiana groaned and pressed her hand to her forehead as the other pushed herself off of the ground. Her mind went back to the present as reality took over for fiction. "O-oh, Fae... I'm s-so sorry she gulped while holding back frightened sobs. Panic attack. Panic attack. Panic attack. With her hyperventilation distracting her, Indy didn't notice the same figure come down the stairs until a pair of stone-gray feet were directly in front of her. Indy's eyes slowly moved upwards until frightened blue met emotionless black orbs. Jannette let out a strangled scream as a large hand descended towards her face.

Georgia decided to explore the mansion some more until she believed the little fuckers stopped playing games on her. She may be as serious as Germany and Sweden's love-child, but Freya secretly enjoyed the thought of the others panicking without her. She took the corridor straight ahead, opposite of the one she left earlier. As Georgia walked further, she noticed a door to her right. But, with an experimental twist of the knob, the door remained stubbornly closed. Freya continued down the hallway until-

Freya paused and all senses left her body, leaving her numb.

Standing ahead at the end of the corridor, seeming to face away from her, was a gray, humanoid figure with a head too large for its body.

Georgia reacted by... just staring at it intensely. Her pale hands clenched into fists to remind herself to stay calm and quiet in the presence of this thing. Suddenly, a door opened and the THING stumbled through.

Freya, without blinking her amber eyes, exhaled a deep breath that she didn't know was being held inside. "What the hell... was that Thing?" She muttered. While hesitantly walking to the door, but her hands trembled. Her eyes darted away... and landed on a different door to her left. Georgia went inside without even thinking.

It was just a bathroom. It has a clean toilet and a sink and several cabinets covered in filmy layers of dust. Besides that, there wasn't anything interesting in there. Oddly enough, the Georgian felt calm in this bathroom. "Some serious fucked-up shit..." Freya muttered.

She left and gave the door the beast went through a large berth before running back to the main corridor. The hall was still empty, but when Georgia tried to open the door, her teeth gritted in frustration. Wait.

Dusty footsteps.

Despite what the others said earlier, this place wasn't completely clean. Hold on... Footsteps that only lead INTO the manor?

Georgia ignored her own small footsteps on the dusty floor and followed the other four pairs up the stairs.

Freya climbed the wide flight of stairs until she reached the second floor, but that was where the trail of footsteps ended. She silently cursed and glanced around. Straight to her left were two doors and to her right was one, lonely door. When she turned to her left, Georgia also noticed a corridor leading besides the stairs to another flight of stairs going up. She guessed there were more doors down that hallway... and her little fucker friends were hiding behind them.

Freya decided to follow the feeling in her gut and walked straight for the two doors, heading to the one on her right. Contrary to her thoughts before, this door was unlocked. She steeled her glare even more; this wouldn't be over until she got her friends back and they got out of here, and pushed the door open, revealing a bedroom. 

Lying on the ground was a shiny silver pistol with letters engraved into the side. Upon closer inspection, the letters spelled '_Indiana H. Jones_'. There were spatters of blood dotting the silver grip. A dash of fear went through her. "What's Indy's gun doing here?" Freya muttered out loud. She then noticed a thin trail of more blood that led to the door on the right when you left the stairs. When Georgia entered the unlocked room, the first thing she noticed was the long curtain hanging against the wall. The pistol was cold against her thigh as she opened the curtain to reveal a sad sight.

Indiana was curled into a tight ball, her blue-streaked brown hair spattered with blood, as well as her glasses. Tears welled up in her sky-blue eyes and she lunged for the Georgian, gripping the black fabric of her shirt in shaking hands.

The over-powering scent of blood did not go unchecked.

**Su and I will be adding the alternate scene when a character encounters an Oni because if you make choices they can lead to you death. How fun~!**

* Georgia decided to explore the mansion some more until she believes the little fuckers stop playing games on her. She may be as serious as Sweden and Germany's love-child, but she enjoyed the thought of the others panicking without her.  
>She took the corridor straight ahead, opposite of the one she left earlier. As Georgia walked further, she noticed a door to her right. But, with an experimental twist of the knob, the door remained stubbornly closed. Freya continued down the hallway until-<p>

She paused and all senses fled her body, leaving her numb.

Standing ahead at the end of the corridor, seeming to face away from her, was a gray, humanoid figure with a head too large for its body.

Freya took in a surprised gasp that sounded like gas pipes hissing, and the thing spun around, revealing an alien-like face with unfeeling, black orbs for eyes. 

"What the-?!"

Suddenly, the thing charged so fast that Georgia only saw a blur before something heavy slammed into her chest, and blood spurted from gashes torn in her chest. The strike threw her back and she hit the wall, groaning. The thing charged again and thick and gray fingers wrapped around Freya's head, lifting her.

Long claws slashed her pale throat, causing more blood to spurt. The beast threw her back to the floor, and Georgia landed on the floor with a crack and lay still. A large pool of crimson blood flowed from her head, neck, and chest. With a final weak gurgle, Freya died.

**Dear Lord, that was hard for me to type! I don't like it when my girlfriend dies in fanfiction. Anyways, leave us a comment, PM, and favorite us!  
>~SuNorShipper<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my little chickies! I regret to inform you that I am NOT xXSkinnyDeerXx, formerly SuNorShipper! I am simply Su's girlfriend, Nor! Su is currently in the hospital, under going radiation treatments. Don't worry; it isn't leukemia! She just has osteosarcoma! Actually that's a little worse. She won't be able to write or type for a while, so I will sub in for her regularly! Please don't send us your support and lesbian hate crimes, for Su-san and I hate to read those! She actually wrote this (in her mind) and had me type it. Stop being so lazy, babe!  
>Su: YOU stop being a little f*ck!<br>I would if you would stop cussing at me! Honestly, treatment is making you a real crab!**

**~Ciao!**

**"**Indy?" Georgia murmured, eyes staring at the bloodstains as she knelt down next to her shivering comrade. "What on Earth happened?" Indiana didn't speak, but opened her mouth and closed her nervous eyes, while trembling like a leaf and holding up a quivering hand as if to tell Georgia that she needs more time.

"Is it... about that Thing?" Freya asked cautiously, twisting around to check that they were still alone, before turning back to the shaking Hoosier. Indiana took a shuddering breath and nodded.  
>"Would you... like for me to get you some water?"<br>At last,

Jannette spoke with a rasp in her voice. "N-no... I-I will come with you, just don't go alone..." But when she stood up, Indiana fell against the wall from shaking so much.  
>"Stay behind that curtain, comrade." Georgia ordered quietly. "I shall be back soon with water and the others, who must be hiding somewhere."<p>

Turning around as she gripped the red velvet curtain, facing away in what seemed to be shame about not being able to walk a few simple paces, Jannette murmured, " Stay safe..." before closing the curtain.

So now Freya is very confused. One puzzling thought after another and she couldn't help but feel a sense of fear from just walking around in the Second Floor corridor. Even her steps seemed slow and sluggish, even after promising that she would find her friends as soon as possible. Something seems to be dragging Georgia along like claws of hopelessness and desperation...

And then something came up that unsettled Freya's stomach greatly. The strong stench of rusty and metallic blood seemed to be wafting from somewhere, yet the former Soviet couldn't locate where it was coming from. All that she is hoping for is that none of her friends are being attacked by that thing...

The rest of the doors on the Second Floor were locked, which wasn't very assuring since very few doors were left unlocked in the house to begin with. Thus, Georgia reluctantly decided to go upstairs...  
>But there was nothing. All there was were two doors in view when she got to the Third Floor, but when Freya turned the corner, she saw a puddle of blood and splintered arrow shafts scattered around.<p>

Georgia paled. Those arrows were from Warsaw's bow.

Upon realizing this, Freya's mind went into high alert and adrenaline raced through her small body. Warsaw would never fire his bow unless it was absolutely necessary, and there wasn't enough space on the floor for Otto to get a good shot. To confirm the Georgian's fear and suspicion, in the narrow gap between another staircase and a plain wall, were parts of steel arrowheads sticking out of the wall. Georgia began to carefully pull them out. The arrowheads were clean and still deadly sharp. If Warsaw hit his target, they would be bloody and the tips wouldn't be so sharp.

'_This is very dangerous; if Warsaw had to shoot his bow and he missed, it must be_.' Georgia thought before clipping the steel pieces onto her belt alongside her knives.

Then... that must mean that the blood on the floor belongs to Warsaw... It wasn't a very large puddle, but it was enough to knock someone unconscious. Along with splintered arrowheads, there were unused arrows, which Otto must have dropped in the struggle. Georgia clipped those to her belt, too.

"I need to find Sparkles..." Georgia muttered. She checked the other doors, which were (unsurprisingly) locked and she advanced upstairs. The fourth floor's corridor was just as narrow and there were two doors as well. The first one didn't open, but the second one leading up to the attic did.

But before she entered, Freya noticed the bloodstains on the door's handle and her heartbeat quickened. Georgia's hand slowly reached for her longest and serrated knife, which she strapped to her arm, all while keeping her serious eyes trained on the door. She unsheathed her knife and held it before her, silver and deadly, and Freya kicked opened the door and stormed inside.

She relaxed when it was realized that nobody was in the room.

It didn't make any sense; there was blood on the door outside, so someone must have come inside at some point...  
>Freya looked at the handle on the other side of the door, and it was clean and shiny. Someone was still in this room.<p>

Then her eyes turned towards the corner where there was a long curtain that concealed the entrance instead of the door. _There_. With her hawk-like vision, Georgia zeroed in on the bloody fingerprints. She walked over carefully, whispering, "Warsaw?"


	4. IMPORTANT: Please read!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello, my beautiful and handsome readers! I have some news for you~

I am starting another story! And I need you to help me! I am doing a series of drabbles/oneshots for some of the most hated and weirdest Hetalia pairings! If you would cooperate in my poll, the second one, things will go smoothly. Are you up for the challenge?

From xXSkinnyDeerXx


End file.
